Baka and Book
by MissRaz
Summary: Soul and Maka are studying late when maka falls asleep...on souls arm FLUFFINESS FOLLOWS! :D


Note: Well hi there this is Raz I'm so happy your reading this it's my first fanfiction on here so I hope you like it! constructive criticism is welcome and if you really enjoy it I LOVE LOVE LOVE REVIEWS! anywhoo read away 3

Baka and Book  
**************Soul pov*****************  
"Soul... Soul?! Oh come on I know it's late I'm tired too but we have to study."  
Soul grumbled startled out of his near sleep "Maka come on its like 3:30 in the morning can't we give it a break?" he yawned and laid his head back down on his arm using it as a pillow.  
They were sprawled out on the living room floor Maka was to his right tiredly going through some of the books and papers that were scattered all around them. They had been studying all day and they both were exhausted he was nearly falling asleep and Makas eyes were visibly drooping and when she scolded him for almost falling asleep she did it halfheartedly due to her being extremely tired herself.  
"No…" she yawned "we can't give it a break we have to…. Study" her eyes started to droop more and she started to fall but she quickly caught herself "… we have to study that stuff still…" she said sleepily while nodding her head towards a pile of books to her right.  
Soul grumbled and reached for them with his right hand, since his left was busy propping his head up, and that was when Makas self-discipline slipped and she fell to the floor… out cold… and on Souls outstretched arm "Huh? ….Maka?" he shook her gently trying to wake her up. "Maka? What the hell Maka get off of my arm!"  
Soul sighed… maybe this wasn't so bad... He could actually get out of studying this way but he couldn't wake her up if he did then there would be more studying. However that was a difficult task if he wanted his arm back. He tried to carefully remove his arm from under Maka's head but Maka shifted some mumbling something about studying she now had her head on his shoulder.  
Soul stared down at her slightly embarrassed about how close she was "no way to get my arm back now…" he sighed and shifted to a comfortable position which ended up being on his side and extremely close to Maka. She shifted again burying her face into his chest and closing the small amount of space between his body and hers.  
Soul blushed furiously as his Meister who had cuddled into his chest. He slowly put his arm around her waist 'so uncool what if she wakes up… what about WHEN she wakes up!' he sighed and decided not to think about it she started this anyway. Her head was just below his nose so he nuzzled his face into her sweet smelling hair 'what in the hell do I think I'm doing? I'm going to get Maka chopped for sure' he sighed 'I guess I'll take my chances' he kissed the top of her head gently 'yup I'm going to die tomorrow' he sighed and fell asleep.  
***********************morning Maka pov **********************  
Maka woke up from a really strange dream to an extremely strange morning "mmmmh what the!?" Soul was sleeping next to her one of his arms under her head the other around her waist they were still on the living room floor with books all around them.  
She didn't remember falling asleep… or Soul falling asleep next to her and she most definitely didn't remember him putting his arm around her waist! She slowly slipped away from him he was still in a deep sleep and she was still a little shocked to find him that way but she just smiled at him and started to get ready for school.  
She brushed it off because Soul well he was Soul and is sweet moments were not usual and Maka didn't really mind it… he probably just fell asleep and shifted around not knowing right? She started to prepare a breakfast for them and when it was almost done she went to wake Soul up.  
He was still passed out on the floor so she shook him gently "soul hey soul wake up." Soul stirred his eyes opening slightly "wha? Maka?….." she saw him look down at the floor where she had been sleeping then looked up at her seeming to blush a little "oh uh ya?"  
Maka felt herself blush a little too "oh uh breakfast is almost ready." she turned quickly 'ok so maybe he didn't just "shift" in his sleep…' she blushed a little more at the thought 'maybe I wasn't dreaming…'  
That embarrassed her a little more because in her "dream" he was next to her and she cuddled up to him then he put his arm around her waist and nuzzled his face in her hair and kissed the top of her head and she liked it.  
She sighed and put their finished breakfast on the table as an awkward looking Soul appeared in the doorway "Hey" he said as casual as possible she smiled at him "Morning." they ate breakfast quietly when Blair walked in.  
"Oh you two are finally up!" she had a camera in her hand and she was wearing silly pout face "I was going to get a picture you two looked absolutely adorable!"  
"What are you talking about?" he gave her a clueless look Maka picked up what he was trying to do and also gave Blair a confused look  
Blair stared at the two "you were sleeping in the living room next to each other sillys"  
Soul gave her another confused look "um no we studied in the living room last night then went to our rooms to get some sleep I don't even have the slightest clue as to what you're talking about" Soul shrugged "come on Maka we have to get to school we will be late if we don't go now" he got up and grabbed her wrist.  
She blushed at this and Blair just stared at them with a confused look as they walked to the door Maka looked at Soul questioningly.  
He let go of her wrist and stuffed his hands in his pockets "We got to hurry or we will be late."  
Maka looked at him confused "since when do you want to get to school ON TIME?"  
Soul returned her look "umm let's see since there is a very suggestive cat in there who is creating a very awkward situation anyway we have the exam today and I don't feel like dying today because I "totally" made a certain tiny tits late to class pissing her of and getting Maka chopped"  
"Makaaaaaa- CHOP!" a book landed down squarely on his head… hard.  
Soul fell to the ground "OWW DAMIT Maka now you're the one who going to make us late what the hell did I say anyway!"  
She just glared at him as if to say "you know what you said" but behind the glare was something else hurt she turned away from him and frowned.  
Soul looked at her, confused by her reaction "What the hell Maka calm down." He turned to his bike "we should probably take my bike to school since we have like 5 minutes."  
Maka blushed at the thought of being near him "Fine." She responded although he was on the bike already and she really didn't have a choice. She got on the bike slightly embarrassed just now realizing how close they were on the small vehicle she wrapped her arms around him as loosely as she could.  
Soul noticed her loose grip and smirked taking off quickly making Maka let out a squeak of surprise and cling to him instinctively.  
**************Blair pov*****************  
Blair smirked watching the two leave she had come home a little earlier last night about 5 a.m. and saw them cuddling took pics and had them on Facebook in five minutes their little moment was already plastered all over the sight "Their so kawaii and they don't even know it but they will find out soon nya~" she went back to check her Facebook that was blowing up.

**************Soul pov*****************  
Soul pulled into the school parking lot he helped Maka off when a group of people came rushing down the academy stairs a group consisting of Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid the two spazez of the group were babbling on Black Star saying "I KNEW IT YOUR ALL MIGHTY GOD PREDICTED THIS LONG AGO I TOLD ALL OF YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN! AND IT DID AND LIZ I WON THE BET MEANING YOU BELIVE YOU OWE ME FIVE DOLLARS!" Liz growled back at him "I was one week off big deal." Patty was yelling out "ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO MAKE LIL GIRAFFES!? AND IF YOU ARE CAN I HAVE ONE?" then she started running around the group pretending she was an airplane yelling "GIRAFFES! GIRAFFES!"  
Soul frankly hand no fricking clue "uhh.. guys what are they spazing about and what about lil giraffes?"  
Tsubaki the "Good" friend she was took out her iPhone and pulled up her Facebook. Showing them the pictures Blair took she smiled at them "you guys look so cute."  
A bright red blush crossed Souls face especially when he saw Maka peek over his shoulder. "Shit uh" he managed to say before kid interjected "Although your pose was absolute asymmetrical garbage I approve of this and I am happy you two finally are being open about your feelings for each other." Before Kid was done talking Black Star interjected "SLEEPING WITH HER THE FIRST NIGHT SOUL YOU DOG!" it was about this time that soul noticed the evil rage filled cloud surrounding the girl standing next to him "MAKAAAAAAAA CHOP!


End file.
